A common architecture for enterprise computing systems includes a client computer and a storage system, where the client system performed most of the computational intensive tasks using applications programs and the information needed for the computation was retrieved from a storage system. Often the storage system was not directly attached to the computer. The connection between the two system components depended on the data storage concept and was often described as a SAN where data was stored as fixed sized blocks and as a NAS where data was stored as files.
A plurality of server computers may access a common data storage sub-system where the multiple server computers may provide load balancing, redundancy or other architectural features. In such a system, a plurality of computers may have local metadata that relates to the shared storage resource or other shared attribute or capability. Changes to the metadata may be initiated, for example, by a user requesting a change to logical unit number (LUN) properties. The request, in whatever form initiated, needs to be translated into a change in the metadata describing the change, at all of the computers, controllers, or the like that are affected by the change. This may need to be done while maintaining the integrity of the metadata.